Conán
About Conán Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Conán was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, a barbaric tribe that frequently clashed with warriors of the Roman and Greek empires alike. After a rival clan attacked and his son was murdered, Conán couldn't contain his radioactive power, killing most of the survivors, the mournful warrior exiled himself. Aimlessly wondering Earthrealm, the Thunder God, Raiden, offered him a chance to find meaning in his suffering. Invited to participate in a tournament, created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms, Conán would easily defeat all his challengers and work as their Champion. A part of him still feels like he owes Raiden his life. Appearance MKX *'Big Bang' **'Main': Eyes glow white and equips advanced celtic-style gloves. **'Exiled': Eyes glow white and equips advanced celtic-style gloves. **'Barbarian': Eyes glow white and equips advanced celtic-style gloves. **'Werewolf': Eyes glow white and equips advanced celtic-style gloves. *'Headhunter' **'Main': Weaponry glows white when in Fusion and equips celtic-style gloves. **'Exiled': Weaponry glows white when in Fusion and equips celtic-style gloves. **'Barbarian': Weaponry glows white when in Fusion and equips celtic-style gloves. **'Werewolf': Weaponry glows white when in Fusion and equips celtic-style gloves. *'Champion' **'Main': Wraps his arms with cloth. **'Exiled': Wraps his arms with cloth. **'Barbarian': Wraps his arms with cloth. **'Werewolf': Wraps his arms with cloth. Mortal Kombat 11 The customizatable gear pieces: Helmet, Sword & Shield, Ionized Ball. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Conán will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Conán carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, his power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Variations *'Big Bang'; Gain special properties to Komet and Pulsar. (Adds Komet, Pulsar and Atom variants.) (MKX) *'Headhunter'; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Fusion for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) In MK11, this variation adds Nuclear and Heat Absorb. (MKX, MK11) *'Champion'; Unlock more command grabs to combat close-range opponents. (Adds deadly command grabs.) (MKX) *'Space Lord'; Adds Berserker and Charge. Signature Moves *'Komet:' Conán engulfs his body in nucleic flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations when in Big Bang. This move is called Charge in MK11 and exclusively uses his shield. (MKX, MK11, MK:TA) **'Ablaze', MKX and MK11, increases damage and adds armor. In MKTA it is caused called Komet Rush. **'Up Komet', charges the aerial opponent. In MK11, it is an ability. In MK:TA it is called Komet Up. (Big Bang) **'Down Komet', charges the grounded opponent while in air. In MK:TA it is called Komet Down. (Big Bang) *'Pulsar:' Conán creates a flashing ball of nucleic fire to blast the opponent back. It will spawn close to Conán and will stay for a split-second. In each variation, the name, color, and damage changes. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move in Big Bang. In MK11, it is a base ability to Ionized Ball. (MKX, MK11, MK:TA) **'Sirius Constellation', spawns a pulsar at all three distances. (Big Bang) **The enhanced version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered. Roark can detonate it himself when in this state. Detonating it costs another bar of meter. (Big Bang) **'Sirius A', increases the damage and size of the pulsar. (Headhunter) In MK:TA, it is called Combustion. **'Sirius B', increases in damage the most and spawns the fastest. (Champion) *'Atom:' Conán creates a ball of nucleic fire in front of him that slowly drains the opponent's meter when the they are in it. In MK11, it is an ability modification to Ionized Ball. (MKX, MK11) **'Black Atom', drains one bar completely upon contact. If it connects, Conán can meter burn and absorb the fire remnants and gain a portion of health back. (Big Bang) **The enhanced version splits Atom into two to be active at both at close and medium ranges. (Big Bang) *'Fusion:' Conán lifts his hand up and absorbs nucleic energy from the sun, allowing for increased weapon attack and block chip damage. (MKX - Headhunter, MK11, MK:TA) **'Supernova', cannot be hit out move now and increased block chip damage. (MK:TA) *'Air Knee:' Conán grabs his opponent's head, in mid-air, and smashes it into his knee. (MKX - Champion) *'Outrage:' Conán grabs the opponent and stabs them three times in the chest. Tap commands to slash them in the neck to make them turn around, and slice into the back of their head. (MKX - Champion) **The enhanced version (must be done after last input) has Conán shoot an arrow from wrist crossbow after removing his sword. *'Radiator:' Conán grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. Tap commands to drain the opponents meter and stab a dagger in their forehead. In MK:TA, it is no longer a command grab as Conán only drains the opponent's meter and throws them away. (MKX - Champion, MK:TA) **'Bonfire', able to tap an additional command to blast nucleic fire in the opponent's face. **The enhanced version (must be done before first input) drains more meter and replenishes his own. *'Magni-tied:' Conán spawns a magnetic field underneath the opponent, disabling their ability to move for a short time. (MK:TA) ** Space Stationed, the magnetic field follows the opponent but instead of disabling their movement, it disables their ability to jump. *'Ionized Ball:' Conán creates a ball of energy to assist him in battle. It will hover above him until a command is given, or compress into itself after some time if not used. (MK11, MK:TA - Ionized) **'Pulsar'. **'Atom'. **'1000 Volts', shoots a short-range black of electricity to juggle an airbourne opponent. **'Solar Flare', shoots a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. **'Radiate', releases a field of heat that deals damage to a close enemy. **'Heat Absorb', absorbs enemy projectiles. *'Radioactive:' Conán releases his radioactive energy and damages an opponent if close. (MK11) *'Berserker:' Conán howls and gains a random buff. It can either be dot damage invulnerability (feet glow), armor against projectiles (shield glows), or take less damage from amplified special moves (wrist wraps glow). (MK11) *'X-Ray Move - Luck of the Irish' - Conán rushes the opponent with his shield to initiate the x-ray. Next, he grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. He then reaches into the opponent's chest, breaks off a rib and gouges their eye out with it, making them kneel in the process. To finish, he spawns his wrist crossbow, shoves it in their mouth and blows them back. (MKX) *'X-Ray Move - Irish Arsenal:' Conán swings his axe at the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he slashes them with his sword to face him and stabs them in the stomach, bursting it. Finishing by spawning a hammer to smash their face as they kneel in pain. (MK:TA) Other Moves *'Throw:' Conán hits the opponent with two fire balls then releases a fire blast to knock the opponent back. (MKX) *'Throw:' Conán stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by spawning a spear and ramming it through their mouth. This is only available when in Fusion. (MKX - Headhunter) *Abilities (MK11, MK:TA) **'Fusion'; 2 Slot. **'Ionized Ball' Modifications: ***'1000 Volts'; 2 Slot. ***'Solar Flare', conflicts with Pulsar; 1 Slot. ***'Atom', conflicts with Heat Absorb; 1 Slot. ***'Heat Absorb', conflicts with Atom; 1 Slot. **'Radioactive'; 1 Slot. **'Nuclear', some combo enders knock inflict more damage and have increased knock-back; 2 Slot. **'Berserker'. 2 Slot. **'Mourn', modifies the amplified Charge to tackle the opponent and smash their face in; 1 Slot. Fatalities *'Pray For Shade:' Conán spawns a star that releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. (MKX) *'Head Collector:' Conán grabs the loser's neck and explodes it from their body with nucleic energy. As it flies upward, he spawns a spear that the severed head falls down upon. The finishes by lifting it as if it was a trophy. (MKX) Brutalities *'Knee-Deep:' When Conán does his Vengeful Knee attack, the opponent's head comes off. Must finish first round with his X-Ray attack. Must miss the first knee. (MKX) *'Kosmos:' Conán cuts his x-ray short after he spawns the black hole in his opponent. The opponent explodes then the black hole reforms and sucks the opponent's bits in and the black hole closes quickly after. Must hold 5 when black hole is spawned. The opponent must have 0% health when X-Ray is initiated. (MKX) *'Get Out The Kitchen:' Conán uses his nucleic energy to burn off the opponent's skin, then make their head explode after completing his Mini-Nuke combo. No prerequisites. (MKX) *'Meteor Shower:' Conán uses his Down Komet to smash the grounded opponent to pieces. Opponent must be grounded. (MKX - Big Bang) *'Twinkle Twinkle:' Conán uses his Sirius Constellation and explodes the opponent into pieces, leaving just their head to bounce from pulsar to pulsar. The head bouncing from each pulsar makes a beat similar to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Must land all variants of Pulsar at least once during the match. Must have at least one bar of meter. Must be done on a juggled opponent. (MKX - Big Bang - Secret) *'Celtic Rush:' When Conán does his Raider attack, the opponent's upper body explodes. Must be in Aether Force. Must miss first attack. (MKX - Headhunter) *'Good Sport:' Conán performs his Tracker combo and his sling spits the opponent's upper body from their lower. Must have less than 50% health in final round. (MKX - Headhunter) *'Unsatisfied:' Conán, after completing his Throw, leaves the opponent pinned to the ground by his spear. Must be in Fusion. (MKX - Headhunter - Secret) *'Judge, Jury, Executioner:' Conán spawns a White Pulsar inside the opponent to explode. Must be jump distance. Cannot lose a round. Must have 50% health remaining in final round. (MKX - Champion) Trivia MKX *He is the 4th chapter in story mode, after Sub-Zero and before Kung Jin. *He is a secret battle in the klassic tower. **To face him, you must obtain a flawless victory in your 1st match and do a brutality on your 2nd opponent then you will face him 3rd. This can be done only on hard difficulty. Defeating him will unlock Barbarian Conán. *Onaga makes a cameo in his ending. *Conán essentially wears the same costume as his Exiled attire in his Werewolf costume but with the sash removed and the skirt ripped and bloodied. **This skin was free DLC along with the purchase of MKXL. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with Nitara's head in his hand and throw it. *Taunt: he will have electrons circle him before absorbing them. *When both characters are ready, he turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then pans behind and to the side of him as he beats one his chest twice, once with each hand and spawns a small star in his hand (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, he walks forward, dragging a Seidan rebel with him; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [he throws the rebel in front of him while being faded out; he grabs the rebel's hair and rips his head off as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). *In his Werewolf attire, he doesnt speak. Instead, his quotes will be replaced with snarls and howls. **Some characters will have unique quotes against him, but most will just say their second line. **When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then snarls at the opponent; then pans above him as he howls (the opponent says their line). **When he speaks second, he walks forward, dragging a dead goat; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [he throws the dead goat in front of him while being faded out; he then roars at the opponent. In game: *Symbols of variations: **Big Bang: Three stars rotating one another. **Headhunter: A Celtic dagger surrounded by energy. **Champion: A raised fist surrounded by energy. *Breaker: Conán beats on his chest and releases a radioactive blast. *Bleeds pure white blood. *In his Champion variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: **Original Costume - Belt and boots turn black. **Exiled Costume - Blue garb turns black. **Barbarian Costume - Black sash and cape turns red. **Werewolf Costume - Blue garb turns red. *When he wins a round, he beats on his chest and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he raises his hand and a surge of energy falls from the sky as he walks back. He will sometimes will say a quote. *Outro: He beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. *After Brutality: Spawns a spear, planting it in the ground, and a sword, pointing it at the camera. *Before Faction Kill: Says his line before teleporting away. In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st & 2nd Fights: Headhunter. **3rd & 4th Fights: Champion. *Outfits throughout chapters: **During his flashback to when he was exiled in the woods and the Champions' Tournament, he wears his Exiled Costume. **During the rest of the story, he wears his Main Costume. Quotes About Gameplay: *'Kombat Klass:' Conán vs. D'Vorah to open. **Part 1:"Conán is a character with heavy knockdowns and great combo enders, which make up for his lack of combo opportunities. ..." **Part 2: "Let's get started" "(Big Bang in-depth)" **Part 3: "Seems we are evenly matched." "(Headhunter in-depth)" **Part 4: "Be lucky I show mercy to allies." "(Champion in-depth) " **Part 5: ... Patches & Updates: * When added to the Enhanced Online Beta on February 9th, he received some damage scaling in his Headhunter variation. * Received two new Brutalities in the March 22, 2016 update. MK11 Customization Options: TBA|TBN TBA|TBN TBA|TBN Gallery 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Exiled Conán barbarian_by_jakewbullock-d6l8fni.jpg|Barbarian Conán werewolf_by_joe_roberts-d2882ox.jpg|Werewolf Conán Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters